Mientras llovia
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Frida se aburre estando encerrada en casa pues esta lloviendo, "Oficialmente... odio que llueva" ¿Algo la hara cambiar de opinion? ¡un regalo para mi mejor amiga Shikima Akemi! n n ¡disfrutenlo! MxF


Frida estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo pequeños garabatos en una hoja de papel, se apoyo sobre su mano izquierda y suspiro, aquel dia era tan aburrido, llovia y no podia salir, como odiaba que lloviera tanto, sus padres no la dejaban salir a men

"**Mientras llovía"**

Frida estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo pequeños garabatos en una hoja de papel, se apoyo sobre su mano izquierda y suspiro, aquel día era tan aburrido, llovía y no podía salir, como odiaba que lloviera tanto, sus padres no la dejaban salir a menos que se escapara, algo que no podía hacer pues hacia tiempo ella había intentado escapar pero en la jugada sus padres la descubrieron y ahora la tenían mas vigilada, especialmente en esos días de lluvia.

-Oficialmente… odio que llueva-dijo para si misma dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio; se quedo mirando la hoja de papel y los garabatos que había hecho, un pequeño chibi(1) de Manny , sonrío para si misma, la única persona que ahorita la podía hacer sentir mejor, su compañía era realmente agradable, no podía estar aburrida a su lado.

-Manny… -pronuncio su nombre suavemente sonriendo inconcientemente, tomando de nuevo el lápiz y encerrando el pequeño chibi en un corazón.

-¿Mande?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, la peliazul se levanto de golpe empujando con su mano algunos lápices y el papel en el que dibujaba

-¡Manny!-exclamo Frida un poco molesta pero al mismo tiempo sonrojada, Manny simplemente sonrío y se agacho a recoger el papel y algunos lápices, Frida, sin notar que su amigo había tomado la hoja , alzo algunos lápices en un cajón de escritorio y suspiro sin mirar a Manny, Frida ni siquiera tubo que preguntar por donde había entrado, era obvio, la ventana estaba abierta y había algunos pequeños charcos de agua, por donde había pasado su amigo, seguramente de forma cautelosa para poderla asustar.

-Tu dibujaste esto?-pregunto el moreno levemente sonrojada sin dejar de ver el papel, Frida sintió la sangre subirse a su cara, causando un gran sonrojo.

-D-Dame eso!-exclamo Frida intentando quitarle el papel pero Manny la esquivo con facilidad, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras Frida aun intentaba quitarle el papel, Manny alzo el papel en el aire con su brazo derecho mientras Frida intentaba alcanzarlo pues su mejor amigo era mas alto que ella, estando tan cerca de el, podía incluso sentir su suave respiración, la peliazul hacia una gran lucha por concentrarse en alcanzar aquel papel.

-Manny devue…-pero fue interrumpida por los suaves labios de Manny que ahora presionaban los suyos, Frida se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos par en par, pero pronto se dejo llevar por el beso, correspondiendo a los insistentes labios de su amigo que jugueteaban con los suyos dulcemente, el bajo lentamente su brazo y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peliazul apegándola mas a el, acariciando suavemente su espalda, Frida suspiro suavemente una ves que se separaron, aun sin abrir sus ojos, estando tan cerca que aun sus labios rozaban aun poco, Frida rio con suavidad, Manny entreabrió sus ojos y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco torpe Manny, muy sonrojado.

-Que ya recupere el papel-dijo Frida divertida, Manny se dio cuenta que era cierto, Frida le saco la lengua y se alejo de el caminando hacia atras, Manny comprendió inmediatamente el pequeño plan de su amiga, Manny la acorralo contra la puerta, mientras Frida escondía la hoja detrás de ella.

-Lo recuperare fácilmente… -susurro Manny acercándose a ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola de nuevo.

-Ya lo veremos El Tigre…-murmuro Frida con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de su amigo, deslizando su mano a la perilla de la puerta, cerrándola con seguro, luego la subió hasta el rostro de Manny, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-_"Después de todo… las lluvias no son tan malas"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Chibi: Una versión chibi de un personaje es usualmente presentado para propósitos cómicos. A veces es usado el término como un modificador de nombre para denotar una versión infantil del personaje

Aquí un regalo para mi mejor amiga Shikima Akemi, espero que te guste y perdona la tardanza! ;-;.

Me inspire al ver un dibujo muy bonito!, no era de El Tigre, pero igual me inspiro para hacer este fic nn , espero que les guste a todos, especialmente a ti amiga n.n!

Bueno espero Reviews, Opiniones y/o Sugerencias


End file.
